


Please Don’t Die (You’re Way Too Heavy)

by Faetality



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier is tired, Past Relationships, Pre Relationship, Yennefer cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: The one where Geralt almost dies and Jaskier is having none of it. Neither is Yennefer.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	Please Don’t Die (You’re Way Too Heavy)

“You know I can’t carry you, Geralt. Come on, get up! Get up because I am not ready to write the song of The White Wolf’s Demise and if you make me do it I’ll kill you.” Black eyes crack open but no words come from the parted lips. At least, not on the first try. 

“Jas…”

“Yes that’s me, your best friend who trudged through this muck to rescue your very fine ass. You could show some appreciation by being less- oh dear gods all mighty- heavy!” 

Geralt had left before dawn without so much as a by your leave. No note. No knowledge of what nasty creature he was off to slay. No common courtesy. And when nightfall came and the Witcher had not come back… well. Sometimes that happened. But by noon the next day no amount of lute playing could distract the bard from his Witcher’s absence. 

Now he wished he had left after the man earlier. Perhaps then he might hold himself up even a bit. 

They stumble their way through the muddied forest, boots sucked into the ground like greedy hands drug at their heels and limbs dragging at their clothes. “You’re going on a diet. I swear, the moment that you are better it is nothing but berries and, oh no you don’t Witcher. It’s not much farther so keep walking.” 

Not much further turned into “almost there” and then into “keep moving you silent, white haired bastard please”. When the air swirls and a familiar face steps from the portal Jaskier nearly weeps- for that is the moment his legs give put and it takes every bit of strength left within him to keep both he and his companion from hitting the dirt face first. 

“What happened?” Yennefer sweeps forward and drops in front of them, ignoring Jaskier in favor of Geralt. 

“He left yesterday and didn’t come back. I don’t know what he was after or when, I just found him… I’ve never been glad to see you before but please get him up and save him.” Together they manage to get back to an inn and Jaskier finds himself fetching water and bandages and then worrying at the bedside like a fretful midwife. It’s far too long before Yen joins him with two glasses of wine. 

“Here, drink. He’ll live, it’s just a matter of when he wakes up now.”

Too long is the answer. 

Geralt wakes with a pounding in his head and fire in his side. He feels a lot like what he thinks the kikimora he’d fought outside Blaviken felt like. He clenches his fist and finds soft sheets rather than leaves and dirt. It’s shocking enough for him to open his eyes. 

“Where-“ his voice cracks and he’s suddenly aware of two other heartbeats. 

“I could kill you for scaring me like that!” Ah. Jaskier. Of course. It was odd to find another’s presence such a comfort. But somehow the bard had become a… friend. That was stranger a thought than the sheets. “You’re lucky the witch found us because let me tell you there are boulders lighter than you, sir.”

“Jaskier.”

“Yes?” 

“Stop talking.”

It is blissfully quiet for a few minutes. 

“Good you’re awake. You owe me ten marks for the antidote I wasted getting your heart to start beating again.” The bed dips and this time he’s met with the sight of Yennefer over him, a fresh cloth in her hands. 

“Good to see you too, Yen.” Lithe fingers stroke his hair back from his temple, a gentle movement with which he’s unsure how to respond. She seems to know this and smiles as the cloth is draped over his forehead. “You have the room for three nights. Roach is in the stables. And don’t think that you’re getting out of payment, I’m just across the hall.”

He watches her leave without a word.

“How did I get here?”

“Well after I drug your lovely bum from the woods our dear Yennefer portalled us here and we managed to keep you from dying which you’re welcome for by the way.”

“You followed me? You could have died!”

The bard has the gall to simply raise a brow at him. 

“You could have let me know where you were heading.”

“So that you could get yourself killed?”

“So I could help you! You don’t have to do this alone, you have me now! And Yen, crazy as she might be, you have her too. Geralt, please- oh no lay down or I’m going to tie you to the bed and not in a fun way either.” That startles a smile to his lips but it fades quickly enough. “I ruined my favorite pants for you and this is the thanks I get!”

“Jaskier,”

“And another thing!”

“Jaskier.” 

“You don’t have an ounce of thought for my reputation!”

“Jaskier!” 

“What?!” 

“Stop talking. You have circles under your eyes darker than a striga lair… come lay down.” If pressed he would say it’s the blood loss that made him offer. But he couldn’t deny that a warm body against his own was nice, even if the bard squirmed too much for his liking at first. The pain was an afterthought when Jaskier’s hand settles hesitantly on his skin. 

“You must have really hit your head.” Jaskier mutters, breath puffing against his bicep. “Maybe you’ll be nicer now. That would be a miracle.” 

“Jaskier…”

“Shutting up now. I promise.” 

It takes half a minute before he’s talking again. 

“Geralt can I ask you to promise something?”

“Hm?” 

“Don’t die?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Well I guess that’s good enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so strange to be writing for a new fandom, to have gen fic and the like bouncing around. It’s amazing. If you have requests shoot me a message :)


End file.
